Technical Field
This invention pertains to the production of mortises and tenons in workpieces comprising corresponding pieces of wood, or other material, by means of a router used in conjunction with a novel tool used as a guide. The tool enables tenons to be formed in a manner which exactly conforms to mortises formed in a corresponding workpiece, so that the workpieces may be fitted together with the mortises and tenons providing a strong joint. The tool is accurately adjustable to allow precise location and width of tenons and mortises.